Pets
"You've got a lot of Bliss, haven't you? That means you're happy enough to care for up to three pets" — Pet Vendor Pets are animals you can take with you on your travels and who'll fight alongside you. Each town has a unique set of pets you can choose from and are all sold by Plushling Pet Vendors. In the base game there are dogs and cats, while the DLC: Origin Island will add birds and dragons. Birds can be obtained from Pet Vendors at the beginning of the game while dragons are obtained later on in Levitania. When you first obtain a pet they will be a few levels below your own character's level. They will level up alongside your character. They require no food or healing items. If they fall in battle you can revive them by going to their fallen body and pressing "A". Otherwise, it'll take 60 seconds for them to revive by themselves. If you leave the area while they are unconscious, they'll automatically revive and follow you, but lose friendship points. Pets will stay at your base home if they are not included in your party. If you embark on Story missions, you are unable to take your pets with you. Also if you're changing your Life with the Guild Master and it's the first time you have selected that Life, the game will automatically disband your party including your pets. In order to first obtain pets you must select the required Bliss Bonus for it. You can have up to three pets after selecting all required Bliss Bonuses, but only as many as two may accompany you on adventures. Status Menu You can check your pet's status by going into the Menu (pressing "Y") and selecting Status. From there you can see your pet's description, level, friendship points (if using DLC), and stats. You can also dismiss your pet by pressing "Y" while highlighting the pet. They will promptly leave your party and appear in your base home. To add them back into your party, walk towards them and press "X" for Details and then press "Y" to add to your party. There are no stat differences between dogs, cats, birds, and dragons. So there are no advantage or disadvantage to owning one pet over another. In battle they all have close-range attacks and have one special charge attack. HNI_0095.JPG|Pet Status Menu HNI_0096.JPG|Pet Status Battle Stats Locations of Pet Vendors Castele In Castele the Pet Vendor is located in the Castele Artistans' District towards the right side of the map in a park. This pet vendor sells dogs, cats, and birds (if you have the DLC). The cats resemble a generic breed, the birds resemble songbirds and the dogs resemble Shiba Inus. Dogs Castele whitedog.png|Castele White Dog castele_blackdog.png|Castele Black Dog castele_browndog.png|Castele Brown Dog Cats castele_whitecat.png|Castele White Cat castele_blackcat.png|Castele Black Cat castele_tortiecat.png|Castele Tortie Cat Birds castele_pinkbird.png|Castele Pink Bird castele_greenbird.png|Castele Green Bird castele_purplebird.png|Castele Purple Bird Port Puerto In Port Puerto the Pet Vendor is located in Port Puerto Palace Way to the left side of the map next to a white wooden gazebo. This pet vendor sells dogs, cats, and birds (if you have the DLC). The birds resemble parrots, the cats resemble Persians, and the dogs resemble poodles. Dogs portpuerto_creamdog.png|Cream Dog portpuerto_bluedog.png|Blue Dog portpuerto_pinkdog.png|Pink Dog Cats portpuerto_creamcat.png|Cream Cat portpuerto_pinkcat.png|Pink Cat portpuerto_bluestripycat.png|Blue Stripy Cat Birds portpuerto_redbird.png|Red Bird portpuerto_orangebird.png|Orange Bird portpuerto_bluebird.png|Blue Bird Al Maajik In Al Maajik the Pet Vendor is located in the Al Maajik Sandtown to the right with the other shop vendors. This pet vendor sells dogs, cats, and birds (if you have the DLC). The cats resemble an Egyptian breed, the dogs resemble Pharaoh hounds, and the birds resemble eagles. Dogs almaajik_spottydog.png|Spotty Dog almaajik_purpledog.png|Purple Dog almaajik_carameldog.png|Caramel Dog Cats almaajik_silvercat.png|Silver Cat almaajik_purplecat.png|Purple Cat almaajik_caramelcat.png|Caramel Cat Birds almaajik_whitebird.png|White Bird almaajik_blackbird.png|Black Bird almaajik_goldenbird.png|Golden Bird Levitania (Terra Nimbus) This Pet Vendor is located in Central Levitania in the far South, or where Larkin parks his airship. This location and Pet Vendor won't unlock until after Chapter Six is completed. This vendor only sells dragons (and only if you have the DLC). There are three to choose from, being a Baby Silver Dragon, a Baby Golden Dragon, and, a Baby Nap Dragon; all of which can be found in groups of three in certain locations throughout Reveria. Despite that, they will still engage in battle with their own kind, just like they do with any enemy. Dragons HNI_0088.JPG|Fairy Dragon HNI_0089.JPG|Dinky Dragon HNI_0090.JPG|Dragon Hatchling HNI_0006.JPG|Dinky Dragon Description DragonHatchlingDesc.JPG|Dragon Hatchling Description FairyDragonDesc.JPG|Fairy Dragon Description Category:Game Mechanics